Searching for You
by otaku-hime20
Summary: Himeno transformed into the White Pretear, but she disappears. The Leafe Knights need to get her back immediately; the war of good vs. evil is not done, yet. The Dark Knight wants to crown his new Queen and will capture Himeno even if he has to destroy her human form. What is Hayate to do if he hasn't told her he loves her yet? Love-triangles and more! R&R plz.


**A/N: My first fanfic on Pretear. Must admit I loved the show from beginning to end, but mostly the ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear or any of the characters appearing in this fanfiction.**

Hayate awoke to a silhoutted figure in front of him. His sight was a bit blurry because of the attack he had received earlier, but he could feel the presence of a living person in front of him.

"H-Himeno?" he questioned as his sight was returning to him. Surprised to see, not Himeno, but Sasame, he tried to stand up. "Sasame?"

The look on Sasame's face was pain-filled and sad. Did something happen to Takako, then?...Wait a minute, Sasame was still alive?

"Sasame? How did you..."

"It was Himeno...She resurrected him..." he heard Takako's voice behind Sasame. _So she's okay, huh?_

"Himeno? Ah...I see..." A smile crossed his lips, but that didn't last long before Takako burst out crying.

_Why is she...?_ His gaze finally fell to the people in the background. They were all surrounding a bed of flowers,...mourning.

_No...please...no...NO!_ he begged in his mind as he made his way to the group.

There, laying peacefully in the center of the bed, was Himeno in the White Pretear's dress.

"S-She became the Legendary White Pretear...by herself?" _No...No please, this can't be happening! This must be some cruel dream...This isn't real!_, he thought, but no matter how much his mind denied it...deep inside, he knew it was true. His body began to tremble uncontrollably. _She can't be..._

Within his mind, the prophecy of the White Pretear began to play in his mind:

**_The Snow Falls..._**

_**The Snow of Miracles falls all over...**_

_**Those with a weak heart. Those who have committed sins...**_

_**The White Leafe will heal them all...**_

He knew he was alive, he knew he wasn't dead, but he knew that _she__ **was**_. Even though reality hit him hard, his mind and body could not cope with the facts as he made his way towards her body and gently touched her cheek. She was cold, cold as ice. She was gone.

"Himeno kept feeding it Leafe," he heard Sasame say, "beat the enemy...and forgave us..."

_You stupid girl!_ he thought bitterly as he drew back. _Why do you always have to be so reckless?_

"Why did this happen? Why only her?" the pink-haired stepsister, Mayune, questioned angrily, making the Leafe Knights turn towards her.

"Unforgivable! I won't forgive you! Wake up, Himeno! Hi..meno...HIMENO!" she screamed until her mother tried to take her away. "Himeno you big fat IDIOT!"

The Leafe Knights couldn't stand to see the family, especially her father, so heart-broken.

The 3 young Leafe Knights started crying too.

"We have to pay our respects properly" Goh said.

"There will never be another Pretear of her caliber ever again..." Kei said, also tearing up.

"Himeno...thank you-" but Sasame was cut short when he heard Hayate yell out "I'm sorry".

"I'm a failure as a Knight"..._If only I had been more aware of what you had Gohne through_, "Even though I knew it in my heart, even though I understood it...I never had the courage to tell you" _How could I when I was stupid enough to deny these feelings that yearned for you...that wanted to protect you, not as a Leafe Knight to his Pretear...but as a Man to his Woman..._"I'll keep the promise I couldn't now" he said as the tears just poured out of his eyes.

_No matter what...as long as I get to see you again...I would even give up being a Leafe Knight...__just for you..._

He closed in on her, gently kissing her lips.

_I want to see you again...I want you to smile at me, to fight with me...to be by my side for all eternity..._he begged as he continued to kiss her. The moment he drew away from her, he saw a bright light engulf her body as it began to float in mid-air.

"Himeno!" they yelled out as she opened her eyes.

"I...don't have...much time.." she said as she raised her hand up to touch his cheek.

"What? What are you saying? You're alright, sweetheart!" her father cried out as her stepmother and sisters made their way towards her, pushing Hayate away from her body.

Through half-lidded eyes, she looked at them. "I...don't...have...much...time"

"Please don't say that, Nee-san!" Mawata cried as she grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, Himeno! I still haven't finished bullying you, you know!" Mayune cried as she grabbed her other hand.

"Forgive me...for not being a Good daughter...a Good sister...or a Good pretear"

"What are you saying? You were...no, **are** the best Pretear we'll ever have! You stopped Fenrir all to protect your family and us!...Including, risking your life for the sake of this world and ours! You are the only Pretear we'll ever accept!" Goh and Kei yelled out angrily.

She smiled lightly at them as her eyes began to close.

"No, sweetheart, no please..." her father cried as he held onto her body.

"There's more..." Himeno whispered as her eyes were closing.

"What?" Hayate asked as he took her body away from her father.

"The tree of Fenrir...it spoke to me...there's more than...just this..." she said before her body went limp in Hayate's arms.

"No...please...Himeno!" he cried out as her body began to dissipate.

"NO!" everyone yelled out as they saw her vanish.

Out of nowhere, the same bright light reappeared and 8 crystal jewels appeared in front of the 7 Knights.

"What is this?" Sasame asked as he looked at the clear jewel in front of him. The moment he touched it, Himeno appeared in front of him as his transformation.

"Hi-Himeno?" he questioned. She only smiled lightly and entered his body, making him regain the powers he lost during the battle.

Everyone touched theirs and the same thing happened.

Hayate looked at his transformation as she looked at him with sad eyes and entered his body. The eighth jewel hovered in the center of the group and shone brightest of all the others.

Himeno's White Pretear transformation appeared, but there was something different. In her neck was a strange choker with a bunch of symbols surrounding it.

Hayate reached out to her as she did to him. He knew that even though she smiled, her eyes were filled with pain. "Good...bye..." she said out loud.

"What?" Hayate questioned angrily, "No...don't Go..please!"

She looked at Hayate and smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Please...find me...I don't want to Go to _him_..." she whispered against his ear as she began to fade away.

"Himeno!" his parents and stepsisters cried out as they saw her body fade.

"No...Himeno!" Hayate yelled out with a pain-filled face. Everything around him grew light and calm. Nothing mattered anymore. She was gone.

* * *

"Hayate...wake up" Kei said as he poked at Hayate.

"Hm...what?" he groaned in pain, something he hadn't felt in a while. _Was that all just a dream?_

"We're leaving back to our world" Goh said as he grabbed his bags.

"Where am I?" he asked. The room suddenly grew colder.

"We're still in Himeno's house...her father was kind enough to let us stay...you've been out cold for a week"

"A week?...Why would I-?" Then, the moment of truth came. "Where's Himeno?"

The room was now burning in flames.

"She's gone...there's no sign of her, no trace...she disappeared..."

Hayate felt like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. _So that wasn't a dream...she really is-_

"But what she said intrigues me..." Sasame spoke, Takako walking behind him.

"What does?" Hayate asked, being momentarily relieved of his fears.

"She told you that she didn't want to go to _him_...but who is this _him_ and more importantly, what connection does he have with the White Pretear and the Leafe..."

"How did you-?"

"Did you forget whose the Knight of _Sound_...?" Sasame smirked.

It was like someone had introduced Hope to him.

"She also told me to find her...but where?"

"You should've told us that sooner! That means she's still alive, right?" Goh smiled enthusiastically.

"Well, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was out cold for a week and could still inform you of what had happened a week prior...please forgive my selfishness" Hayate answered sarcastically. "At any rate, if that is true, then we must find out who this guy is in order to find Himeno..."

"Yes, for that I-" Kei suddenly collapsed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Out of nowhere, the Light Pretear appeared.

"H-Himeno!" Goh, Hayate, and Kei yelled out as they saw her.

"We must find the White Pretear...it is the only way to get our body back together..._that man_ has taken her..."

"Who?"

"The one that turned Takako into the Princess of Disaster and the one who created the Tree of Fenrir..."

Takako was flabbergasted. "I thought it was because of my jealousy and envy?"

"No, that only fueled up your desire to become the Princess of Disaster...but this man is the one _behind _your entire ordeal"

"Wait, why would anyone want to turn a Pretear against her own Leafe Knights?" Sasame questioned angrily.

"That's because," the Fire Pretear appeared, "He wanted power...unfortunately, before he could get it, Himeno transformed into the White Pretear and killed off Fenrir by purifying it..."

"But who is this man?" Hayate questioned angrily.

"He is the man who calls himself the 'Emperor of Darkness'..." the Sound Pretear answered.

"Then this guy is a big deal, but how come we never heard of him before?" Mannen questioned, appearing from behind Goh with his two young friends.

"That is because," the Ice Pretear said, "This man had not made a move until he was sure the White Pretear was around..."

"But why would he wait for the person to destroy him?"

"We're not sure...all we know is that the Tree of Fenrir was only a decoy to his real plan..." the Water and Earth Pretears answered in unison.

"So what? We each get our own personal Himeno's?" Goh asked while looking around the room, not realizing he was making a certain _someone_ very mad. "I'm just kiddin', Hayate!"

"The White Pretear," the Wind Pretear said, "Has the power to cleanse all...if the man who calls himself the 'Emperor of Darkness' were to get his hands on her then..."

"He would use Himeno to take over both worlds..." Hayate said, feeling rather stupid that he was talking to _a _Himeno, but not _the_ Himeno.

"Yes" the Wind Pretear answered.

"Did she know this would happen?" Kei questioned.

"Yes" all 7 transformations answered.

"But why? Why give up her life for-"

"She's not dead" the Ice Pretear, being a bit cheeky (just like her master; Mannen) answered.

"But we all saw her vanish" Goh answered.

"No, you saw her _body_ vanish, but not her spirit...right now she's being _reincarnated_ as we speak..."

"So you're saying that there's a possibility of her being alive?" Sasame and Takako asked.

"Yes" the Wind Pretear smiled.

"But where could she be?"

"Guys...I think I know where she is" Kei said as he stared at Sasame and Hayate.

The group looked out the window to the fountain where they first met Himeno.

There, in the center of the pond, was a giant orb with 7 colorful bands floating in a spherical motion.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it goes...I hoped you all liked it!**


End file.
